the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Object
|height=0.17 meters |mass=0.006 kilograms |hair= |eyes=Red |skin=Black |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=*Elder era (possibly) *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |family members= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} The Object is an immortal, inanimate creature that resembles a Sitnam and the accomplice of Gummi the Bare. Biography Early life The Object was a member of a mysterious subspecies of an insect named the Sitnam, and the sole survivor after his kind was driven to complete extinction. According to Gummi the Bare, the Object awoke to find himself surrounded by the dead. At some point after the end of the Mutant Wars in 2573 BC, the Object faced public execution for an undisclosed reason. Shortly before the event was supposed to happen, he met Gummi the Bare, who rescued him. Both of them bonded together over the alienation they suffered and their many similarities, and decided to remain together. Eventually, Gummi learned how to understand the Object's language, Sitnamese. The two became lifelong friends. First NoHead War The Object traveled to Viskaa with Gummi, where they met Bladepoint. The Orb of Power When the Grand Army arrived at Max Cultarena's castle, they gambled and drank, and the Object participated in a fight between Abernathy and Gummi after the latter insulted the officer, though Bladepoint calmed them down before they could kill each other. The death of Gummi the Bare Sadly, Gummi perished during the Duel in Thunder Quarters, devastating the Object immensely. He was eventually adopted by Lady Valora and he became an accomplished member of the Council of Outcasts. He particularly looked up to Defacles, holding him in high esteem for avenging Gummi the Bare. Alongside the four members of the Council, the Object sought employment wherever he could. NoHead Cataclysm Four years later, the Object was still distraught over the loss of his closest friend. When the Police Grand Army prepared to initiate the NoHead Cataclysm, Sheriff Bladepoint contacted the Council for help, and the Object once again found himself fighting alongside the Grand Army. During the ensuing massacre, the Object personally led the Diagonal Guard, which directly encountered Mr. Stupid NoHead. The Object confronted him, who asserted that the Council had interfered for the last time and telekinetically manipulated a fire to work as a weapon against his enemies, sending balls and bursts of black fire towards his enemies, annihilating the squad. The Object escaped the inferno, but barely. It is unknown what became of him afterwards, but Sheriff Bladepoint was probably delighted to count him among the survivors and he was probably distraught over the Diagonal Guard's annihilation. Physical description The Object heavily resembled a praying mantis. He had red eyes and black flesh. Personality and traits The Object is brave and loyal, and known for usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life, all of which make him an ideal sidekick to Gummi the Bare. He often served as the much more Gummi's conscience in their endeavors. child-like personality often causes him to be distracted and simple-minded. However, he can also be merciless and savagely brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends. He also has used curse words before and could use them adamantly, but Gummi could just leave them out in his translation of the Object to the other Grand Army members. The Object speaks Sitnamese, a language that no one can understand apart from Gummi. He is completely capable of understanding English, as he answers questions asked to him in said language and communicates with Gummi, who has never actually spoken Sitnamese aloud, which hints that the Object can speak it, but simply chooses not to. Powers and abilities Martial combat The Object was part of an ancient race of insectoid beings, with superhuman abilities. Heavily relying on his brute strength and massive claws, he was able to single-handedly destroy multiple turrets and fight dozens of war robots at once. The Object was capable of great feats of strength, from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other strong opponents to crushing a robot with his claws without any visible pain. He was able to strangle a much larger Man of Endar with his left claw before throwing him off the catwalk, killing him upon the impact. He was also able to impale three F6 war robots with his claws and lift them effortlessly. The skin of the Object was composed entirely of a dense and durable material, thus allowing him to easily sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons and explosions. He could easily hold against multiple punches from Joseph Abernathy. Despite his short stature and peculiar physiology, the Object can move like a human and be as agile as his companions. Other abilities The Object was shown to have highly developed regenerative abilities. He can regrow lost limbs in a few days. In combat, the Object's advanced regeneration gave him the ability to survive almost any attack. His body could immediately heal sustained damage, which, in combination with his rapid growth, made him extremely difficult to kill. The Object's species were capable of living for centuries, possibly even millennia. The Object could speak Sitnamese and had the ability to understand what others are saying in English. Relationships Gummi the Bare ]] At some point before 1990, the Object met Gummi the Bare, who saved him from public execution. Both of them bonded together over the alienation they suffered and their many similarities, and Gummi eventually learned how to understand his language. The two have been best friends since then. Despite his loyalty to Gummi, the Object does not always agree with him, and often serves as Gummi's conscience in their endeavors. The Object was heartbroken after Gummi died, and held Defacles in high esteem for avenging him. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Anti-heroes Category:Individuals of unidentified species Category:Individuals with flight Category:Individuals with force fields Category:Males Category:Police Grand Army supporters Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Council of Outcasts members